Red Star
Red Star (aka Leonid Konstantinovitch Kovar) is a Russian superhero in the DC Universe. History A former member of the Teen Titans, Red Star first appeared under the name Starfire in Teen Titans #18 (Dec. 1968) and was created by Len Wein and Marv Wolfman. Fictional character biography While still a young teenager, Leonid Kovar and his father Konstantin (an archaeologist) investigate a spaceship that has crashed into the Yenesi River; during their investigation the ship explodes. It imbues Leonid with energy and gives him super-strength, speed, and pyrokinesis. Being a Russian patriot who believes in communism, he offers his services to his country and becomes the first official Russian superhero in the DC Universe; taking the name Starfire. He does not reappear until New Teen Titans (vol. 1) #18 in 1982. A new character named Starfire is on the team at this point, and Leonid subsequently changes his codename to "Red Star". He is one of the heroes that assemble to fight the Villain War in Crisis on Infinite Earths, although his politics cause friction with both Hawk and Negative Woman, a Soviet defector. In New Titans #76 (1991), Red Star joins the Teen Titans. After two years, Red Star leaves the Titans with Pantha and Baby Wildebeest to form a family. They eventually move to the Soviet locale called 'Science City'. He is not seen again until the JLA/Titans miniseries in 1999. He makes a few minor appearances over the next few years and is featured in Infinite Crisis #4, in which he is frozen solid by Superboy-Prime after witnessing the brutal murder of Pantha and Baby Wildebeest. In the Infinite Crisis hardback collection, he is seen several hours later at a mass for fallen heroes. He joins the Titans during the one year jump, but leaves the team for unknown reasons. He helps them in their search for Raven. Since his last appearance he has stopped an invasion of Russia by the aliens from his origin, and been appointed State Protector. He is now based in a ship similar to the one that exploded, hovering over Moscow. Red Star later greets Tim Drake, a former teammate of his during the one year jump, when he comes to Russia for a meeting with Viktor Mikalek, a powerful business tycoon with suspected ties to the criminal organization known as the Society. When the meeting is interrupted by a vengeful female vigilante named Promise, Red Star intervenes and rescues Mikalek. After finding Tim in the midst of a discussion with Promise, Red Star mistakenly believes that they are working together, only for Tim to reveal Mikalek’s dealings with the Society. Red Star claims that he is well aware of Mikalek’s criminal activities, and states that they are a necessary evil needed to rescue Russia’s failing economy from total collapse. He attacks Tim, who breaks into Red Star's alien ship and discovers a stockpile of nuclear warheads. Following an adventure in the Undernet, Red Robin is allowed to leave. During the final battle between the Teen Titans and Superboy-Prime's Legion of Doom, Red Star and a group of other former Titans arrive to help turn the tide. He attacks Prime himself, angrily blaming him for the death of his family. Although he does manage to hurt Prime, Red Star is quickly overpowered by the villain, but is rescued by the other Titans. Powers and abilities Red Star is empowered by unknown alien energies that have caused chain reactions within his molecular structure, altering his physical abilities and reflexes. Over time, these abilities have changed and he has developed from merely having augmented strength and speed to being equipped with an array of different powers. Red Star's abilities include superhuman strength, speed, invulnerability, and endurance. Red Star can also morph into a form that is composed of fire-like energy that allows him to form and redirect energies as well. It seems his powers have the same effect on Kryptonians as his namesake, as he uses them against Superboy-Prime during the Sinestro Corps War. In the 2003 Teen Titans TV series Appearance Red Star is pale, with completely blank green eyes (a side effect of his powers) and blond hair (reddish in the Teen Titans show). In the Teen Titans TV series, he is seen with a green hoodie on, as well as black pants, a fatigue top, and a military uniform. In addition, he can change into an energy form that is composed of red, shimmering plasma. Personality Red Star is a very kind, selfless and humble person and is only seen to develop a temper toward the radioactive monster his energy leaks created, though naturally, he felt some anger on the inside for his life of being locked in his home, which is what formed the destructive instinct of this monster. Of course, these are both completely understandable. Gallery Red_Star.png Category:DC Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Tragic Category:Teen Titans Members Category:Brutes Category:Elementals Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Keeper of Secret Identity Category:Vigilante Category:Fighter Category:Teenagers Category:Martial Artists Category:Male Category:Dreaded Category:Superheroes